


Feelings

by PurpleMoon3



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Asgardians in SPAAAAAACE, Brodinsons, Gen, Loki's activities are as confusing as hell, The feels, This movie, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), To the lay Asgardian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: The one time Loki listens to him, Thor regrets ever saying anything.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the [prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/867359.html?thread=105834271#t105834271): any, any, I love you, but we're not doing this anymore.

When Thor wakes up, after not nearly enough rest, his brother is gone. The comforting weight that had dragged him to bed and whispered stories in remembrance of their fallen comrades until Thor's eye drifted shut is gone. He shouldn't be surprised but a flutter of panic, of need, rouses Thor from the bed that barely fits one, let alone two. It quickly becomes apparent no one knows where the remaining Prince of Asgard is. Most disturbing is the amount of people who honestly believe Loki to be dead-  
  
_"...but I remember the funeral feast, both of them!"_  
  
_"That... woman... said she killed him. Killed you too, my Prince. KING! My king."_  
  
_"Perhaps you should see -uh- visit the healers. Ah. Agni has some experience tending battle wounds, King Thor."_  
  
_"No. I saw the play with mother, and Loki dies at the end. But he can't go to Valhalla - I'm sorry. I don't know where frost giants go when they die."_  
  
-Thor had been so exhausted, for a moment he thinks he dreamed Loki coming to his room. Hallucinated everything. It isn't until he spots a flash of green in a reflection, a shade that doesn't match with anything in gray, spartan hall of the ship around them that Thor allows himself a sigh of relief. He excuses himself from a report on their food stores (he notices how many faces he doesn't know slide to Heimdall Who-Was-There and away from himself Who-Was-Not) and goes to the room he has claimed.  
  
Loki's double has his shoulder braced against the side of a glass cabinet, and he's frowning. "You can't kill yourself, you know. That's my job."  
  
"What?" He wants to reach out and grab the last of his broken family by the throat. Thor wants to alternately pull him close and pull him apart but ultimately _feel_ him there and know it isn't a trick. "Still want the throne, brother?"  
  
Loki's expression is odd when he answers. "Oh, brother. Even if I did, it would not have me. I sat the throne for less than a day and was betrayed. I had to disguise myself as Odin just to keep the Council from declaring War on Vanaheim. No. Even if you dropped dead this very minute... no one would accept me as king. And for good reason."  
  
It's stupid, but he reaches out anyway. Thor's hand causes ripples of light where the illusion sits. He shakes his head, momentarily missing his warrior's locks. "Where are you, brother? A Prince of Asgard shouldn't hide, our people need to see us. Together."  
  
"I'm no prince." Loki laughs, and there is a quick gleam in his eyes that seems almost crazed before being subsumed by a queer contentment. "I never was. And isn't it, better? This way? I think you were right, back on Saakar."  
  
There is a burst of fear, and a thought of _No_ even as his mouth forms the name, _"Loki."_ Because, why does his trickster of a brother listen to him now? To those words said when Asgard was bright and shining and _whole_ while the rest of the realms were pure _chaos_? He needs someone who knew Fandral, and Sif, and learned at mother's feet and father's side. Father, who let himself _fade._  
  
Father, who spent half his reign lying.  
  
_"You don't look like him... but **you** sound like him."_  
  
"I wasn't lying, you know." Loki's double looks away, and Thor's hands are fists. "Before I fucked up your coronation. The first one, I mean. I _do_ love you, Thor. If I didn't, I wouldn't want to stab your perfect face every time you do something utterly _stupid_."  
  
"...like picking up an unknown, venomous snake?"  
  
The double is smiling as it vanishes in a pop of light. Thor stares at the empty space and feels a void open up inside of him. He's King, now, and King's cannot be uncertain.


End file.
